Too Close to Home
by Littleone11
Summary: Future Fic.  17 years after Living Doll.  Someone related to CSI is involved with a crime.
1. Ch 1

**Background**: 17 years after Sara was rescued from under the car and at the time she was 7 weeks pregnant. She was found alive and was still pregnant. Her and Grissom had a baby girl. Grissom retired about 15 after his daughter was born and is now teaching a UNLV. Sara is still a CSI, just under Catherine.

Renee had looked at the clock it was 10 after 10 she knew that the baby should have been up by now. Kate had always woken up around 9:50 for her last feeding and then she would sleep the rest of the night until 6 the next morning. She went up stairs to see if maybe the baby was awake and just lying in her crib awake. Renee slowly opened the door and walked into the room to the crib. She looked in the crib to see if she was awake, Kate's color wasn't right and she noticed that her chest was rising and falling. She picked up the baby out of the crib and that is when she realized that her temperature was cooler then is should have been. She put the baby on the floor and started CPR. After a few rounds she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called 911 and turned it to speaker so that she could continue CPR while talking to the operator. "911, what is your emergency?"

Renee was in the mist of doing chest compressions on the 6 month old, when she relied, "I have a 6 month old infant that is unresponsive and not breathing. I need an ambulance at 674 East Harmon Ave."

"Okay, an ambulance is on its way. Have you started CPR?"

"Yes, since I found her this way."

Crime Lab

Catherine was handing out assignments. "Sara, you and Warrick have a 419 behind the Convention Center." "Okay" Sara replied and went to tell Warrick. Catherine then went to find Nick. Nick was in his office looking at one of his case files. "Hey Nick, we have a 419 of a 6 month old."

"Oh, why so young?"

"That's what we need to find out."

Catherine and Nick arrived and the scene and as soon as they step out of the car Brass stop them before they could go inside. "We need to talk first"

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

Brass took a deep breath and said, "The person that found the infant and called 911 was Renee Grissom."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was babysitting, when she went up to check on the infant because she hadn't awoken for her 10 o'clock feed and found the infant unresponsive."

Catherine and Nick both looked to the right and Renee was sitting on the curb with her head down against her knees. Catherine was still looking at Renee, when she told Nick, "Why don't you head inside while I talk to Renee." All he said was "Okay" before he went inside.

Catherine walked up to Renee and sat down beside her. "I was kind of surprised to find you involve at one of the crime scenes." Renee looked up. Catherine saw that she had tearstains on her face and her eyes were puffy. "I tried…but she wouldn't start breathing."

"Tell me what happen?"

Renee took a deep breath to calm herself and said, "I have been babysitting Kate for the Anderson's since she was about 3 weeks old. Almost every Friday. I know her schedule and she usually wakes about 9:50 for her 10 o'clock feed. I arrived about 7:30..um Mrs. Anderson said the she was already asleep. And the Anderson's left a little before 8. I got something to drink and started reading and after awhile I looked at the clock and it was already 10 after 10. She should have been up by then. So I went upstairs to check on her. And that is when I realized that she wasn't breathing. So, I picked her up and laid her on the floor and started CPR. After about 2 or 3 rounds I called 911 and continued until the parmedics got there."

"Okay, thanks. Did Mrs. Anderson mention that she had a cold or had been sick recently?"

"She said that Kate had a cold earlier this week, but she told me that she had been fine for the past couple days."

Catherine was about to ask something when Mrs. Anderson came up to her, "What did you do to my little girl?"

Catherine got up and stood between Renee and Mrs. Anderson. "Mrs. Anderson, you need to calm down." She motioned for an officer "Can you take the Anderson's to your patrol car I'll be there in a minute to talk with them." The officer said, "okay" and took them.

Catherine turned back to Renee, "Did Mrs. or Mr. Anderson tell you that they had given the baby anything before that left…medicine?"

"They didn't say thing about giving her any medicine. They told that they had fed her about 6 / 6:15 and that she had fallen asleep during her feeding."

"Do you know if she usually fell slept during that feeding."

"Yeah, she always did. I think that there was only one time that I know of that she didn't."

"Okay. I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to take your clothes."

"I know" she stood up and followed Catherine to the Delanti and she waved Brass over and told him to hold up the blanket. Catherine held up another blanket while Renee changed into a jumpsuit. While he was holding up the blanket, he told Catherine that he had talk to the Anderson's and then told her want they said. By the time he was done explaining what they said to Catherine, Renee was done changing and handed the evidence bag to Catherine.

"Why don't you sit in the Delanti and let your dad know what is going on." All she did was nod her head and get in. "Renee you didn't do anything wrong" "I know" Catherine hugged her and then told her to call home. Catherine went inside to find Nick, who was upstairs in the baby's room. "So, David, what is the time of death?" Catherine asked when she came in.

"Just checking now" The numbers on the liver thermometer went up and stopped at 91.4 degrees. "Liver temp is 91.4. Time of death was about 5pm. That's if she didn't have fever, when she died."

"Well, Renee told me that the parents didn't mention any fevers. Plus, if you're a responsible parent you don't live a child with a fever with a babysitter. And the parents didn't say anything to Brass about the baby having a fever."

Nick was looking for any fibers on the baby, while he asked Catherine, "What time did Renee say that got here?"

"Around 7:30 and parents left a little before 8."

"Well of that's right then the baby was already died when Renee got here."

"So what do you think?" Catherine asked Nick after David had taken the baby.

"Well, there is no evidence of blood anywhere and there wasn't any cuts or bruising. So, suffocation, shaken baby, or SIDS."

"Yeah it could be a number of things. I guess we are just going to have to wait for David to do the autopsy."

Renee in the Delanti 

After Catherine had closed the door and went into the house, she called home. After about three rings her dad answered. "Hello"

"Hi dad"

"Renee, are you on your way home?"

"Not exactly." She then explained what happened to him and told him that Catherine and Nick were both inside the house.

"Okay, does your mom know?"

"No, not yet. Catherine told me that she is going to tell her when she get done with the house."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"No, we both know the procedure."

"Yeah. You call me if you need anything."

"I will thanks.

"Bye, dear."

"Bye, dad"

She hung up the phone and started crying again. After about an hour Catherine and Nick returned. And both turned in their sits to look in the back. Nick asked, "How you doing?"

"I tried for so long…it didn't work."

"Renee, when we get back to the lab, we need to talk." Catherine told her. All Renee did was nod her head. Catherine and Nick turned back around. Catherine started the car and drove back to the Lab.

TBC… (Please review)


	2. Ch 2

Back at the Lab, Catherine's office

Catherine was sitting at her desk. Renee was across from her, staring into space. "Renee?" Renee continued to stare off into space. Catherine knew that she was in some sort of shock. She repeated, "Renee?" It was the second time that Catherine had called her name when she looked at her. "You did what you were supposed to do. Renee you aren't a suspect in this case, but you are involved in this case. Whether I like it or not you are. She was already died when you got there."

Renee was looking down until Catherine had said that last sentence, "What?" she asked surprisingly.

Catherine nodded and continued, "For about 2 and ½ hours. Did you see either one of her parents hurt her in any way? Or act usually around her?"

"No. But they did seem to be arguing a lot more in the last few weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"The last few times when they would come home they would be arguing. Most of the time I could hear them arguing outside, when they would come home. By the time that they would come inside they would stop. Mr. Anderson would usually go right upstairs and Mrs. Anderson would say goodnight to me. There was one time after I left I could hear them arguing again after I left."

"What were they arguing about?"

"One of the times I heard Mr. Anderson tell her that he didn't like the way she was acting. As for the others I don't know what they arguing about."

"Okay thanks, Renee. Why don't you go to your mom's office and lie down."

Renee nodded and said, "Okay"

Renee walked out of Catherine's office and headed towards her mother's office. When she left Catherine pick up the phone and dialed Sara's cell number.

"Sidle"

"Sara, It's Catherine. Where are you in processing your scene with Warrick.?"

"We just got done and we are on our way back to the lab. Why what's up?

"The infant DB that Nick and I were processing was that infant that Renee was watching this evening."

"What?"

"She is not a suspect. But she is in some kind of shock from what happened."

"Understandably. Where is she now?"

"She is lying down in your office."

"Okay we are on our way back, we should be back at the lab in about 15 or 20 minutes."

"Okay see you back at the lab."

"Bye"

Sara's office

Renee lied down on the couch and thought about what had happened that night. If only she had went up to check on her after her parents left, but she know that Kate was a light sleeper and that any noise would wake her up. But then she thought about what Catherine had told her, that Kate had been died for about 2 and ½ hour before she even got there. So even if she would if check on her then she would of still would have been died. Renee started crying softly and then fell asleep.

When Sara and Warrick got back to the Lab Sara asked Warrick if he would mind logging the evidence in while she went to check on Renee. He said, "Yeah, no problem, go ahead."

"Thanks" she said before heading to her office.

TBC…


End file.
